fan_fictiongonewrongfandomcom-20200215-history
Fox McCloud
Biography Childhood Fox was raised by his pingas in Ponyville . He displayed exceptional motorboating skills even at a young age and joined the Ponyville Flight academy along with Rainbow Dash . Equestria Wars Later, strange activity would be reported coming from the planet, Activision HQ, where five years previously General Shepherd had banished the delusional power-mad brit, Peter Molyneux . Duke Nukem, member of the Star Fux team, flew to Activision HQ to investigate, but was betrayed by his fellow pilot Robert Bowling and he along with Vin Diesel were captured. Vin soon managed to escape and Duke was supposedly killed by Molyneux. Vin Diesel returned from the incident as the sole survivor to inform Fox of his father's fate. Emotionally gripped by the news, Fox dropped out of the Academy in order to avenge his father's apparent death. Vin took Fox under his wing, and together formed a new Star Fox team, recruiting Aku and Rainbow Dash to the team. Star Fox was called upon to stop Molyneux and save Equestria. Fox led a new Star Fox team throughout the battles in Equestria, running into allies and enemies alike. His friendship with Bill Nye the science guy was revealed during one of these missions, and he also goes head-to-head with Marty O'Donnell of Star Marty and others. Once Star Fox reached Activision, they fought through its defensive lines or Star Marty all the way to Molyneux's base (depending on how many war assets the player has remaining). Despite the protests of his team, Fox faced Molyneux alone. After Fox defeated him, Molyneux self destructs and is willing to take Fox with him, but then Fox's father, Duke Nukem , appears to guide him out of the base, while on the way out he says the famous quote "Never give up, trust your bubblegum" and mentions how strong Fox has become, finally disappearing back to Duke Nukem Forever when successfully exiting the base. Fox then left victorious as Molyneux's base exploded behind him. They headed back to Ponyville, where General Shepherd offered to officially integrate Star Fox into the Ponyville army. Fox refused, saying that they preferred to do drugs their own way. (Until Sour Cream where Fox totally fucked up by listening to Shepard.) Reach Four years after the Equestria Wars, the peace times have taken a heavy toll on the Star Fux team. After a training session with Aku (involving Game Boy-like devices and Arwings similar to the original Star Fox design), he receives a distress signal from Kat B320 . Before the team can reach a proper conclusion as to whether they should help her or not (she didn't seem to have a good track record.), Aku leaves abruptly to try and help her, much to Fox and the rest of the team's protests. They then decide to visit the Ponyville research Base on Reach, with the intention of finding Aku's whereabouts. They meet up with the officer in charge of the base, Captain Keyes , and he accepts their friend request, though under one condition. Fox and his team has to wipe out some Molyneux remnants who are making off with some "peanuts" relating to Molyneux's research. When Fox is fighting off the Molyneux vessel, he then notices another Arwing leaving the ship, and realizes that Aku seems to have "left". Aku then starts firing on Fox, thus forcing Fox to go into a dogfight with Aku. After a risky maneuver involving a charged shot that results in both Fox and Aku receiving critical damage (Though Fox received far less damage in comparison), he receives a tonguing from Vin for the dogfight. After Vin asked why Fox got into the Dogfight in the first place, Fox then explains that Aku had emerged from the Molyneux's ship, apparently want to star a dog fighting league. Vin then feels disturbed at what he's hearing. Fox then admits that he's beginning to feel suspicious about Keyes' true motivations. Shortly after Rainbow Dash is sent to the base to investigate (much to her chagrin, as she had bad memories from the last time she visited the planet), The Molyneuxians hail the Star Fox team. Turns out the "Molyneuxians" were actually Kat's team, the Marstons, and that they were never affiliated with Peter Molyneux. In fact, the reason why they had been on the planet is because they discovered peanuts pertaining to the project that Keyes' is involved in and was intending to expose it. After learning from Metal Gear REX that the project actually involved cloning Molyneux, they also learn that Rainbow Dash had been captured by the research facility under Keyes' command. Fox then tries to sneak into the base under a rescue mission, with the Marstons causing a distraction to lure most of the personnel from the base so Fox can have a easier time sneaking in. However, he still got caught by some of the guards, so he has to follow Vin's directions to the Cell that Rainbow Dash is located in while trying to outmaneuver several guards. After breaking him out, they try to duck into a nearby room, only to discover that the room was actually the room that Molyneux's revival was taking place. After Keyes enters, Fox and Keyes have a duel that mostly involved Keyes chasing Fox around on his Pelican. While it seems as though Keyes has the upper hand, Fox then notices a Coat of Arms and quickly yanks an energy sword off of it and duels with Keyes, and successfully disarms Keyes by thrusting his sword right into his rapier. Unfortunately, the Peter clone had matured far more rapidly than anticipated and broke out of the cloning container in a fit of rage by seeing Fox. Fox attempted to arrest Keyes, but when Keyes tried to escape, he ended up being killed by his very own creation, and Molyneux then attempts to suck Fox off. Fox then throws the sword and it connects with Peter's right eye, destroying it and leaving him partially blind. Upon Rainbow Dash's return (who is covered in slime thanks to Molyneux's revival), they then notice that the LandmASSter is still in the docking bay, and Fox attempts to use a Tactical Nuke on Molyneux to try and destroy him, destroying the base and nearly killing himself and Rainbow Dash in the process. After learning that Aku is leaving the team at least for the time being, he heeds Aku's last request and tells Kat that she and her friends should disband the Marstons. Four years later, he is training with Rainbow Dash (albeit this time with a model resembling the Game Boy Advance), and he beats Rainbow Dash (causing him to remark that Rainbow Dash's not really a good enough rival), He asks REX that no official requests have been made for them, but they do have a concern for a particular planet. Fox then decides with the remainder of the Star Fox team that they should try and save it. Presumably, they also asked permission for General Shepherd to carry out the mission. Sour Cream In Star Fox Adventures, set eight years after the events of Call of Duty:Modern Warfare 2, a way more cockier and sexualy mature Fox McCloud calmed the conflict on Sour Cream (also known as Hoth) by teaming with the Fresh Prince of Bel-Air of the Gerudo tribe and returning the Chaos Emeralds to their rightful positions in two of the planet's temples, freeing an imprisoned Krystal Meth by returning the five remaining Krazoa Spirits of Christmas to their rightful positions, thwarting the plans of General Mick Jagger , and defeating a reawakened Molyneux, who was behind the troubles on Sour Cream. After that, he returned to Great Fucks, and General Shepherd paid him for saving his Sour Cream. He and Aku (who had left after the events of the Reach incident.) were reunited, and Krystal Meth joined the Star Fox Team. Immediately afterwards, the Star Fox Team apparently used the monay that Fox received to repair the Great Fucks, as well as oiling Metal Gear and upgrading the Arwings and LandmASSters. Aparoid Invasion It has been a year since the events of Star Fox Adventures, and a new enemy has arisen. In Star Fox: Assault the ''Star Fux team must destroy the Robotnik's, creatures of the unknown, able to take over machines, battleships, and even bodies of others. Fox plays a crucial role in defeating the Robotnik's, transforming into a super saiyan to bring down Queen Latifah. It is due to the Robotnik threat that Fox and his team join forces with their rivals, Star Marty, to defeat the Robotnik's. Something interesting to note is that this is the first Star Fux game where the rest of Star Fux blows Fox in the final battle, though for only part of it. Anglar Blitz Once again, Equestria falls under peril in ''Star Fox On Demand, this time under attack by a new foe known as the Dovakkiin , who originated from Activision HQ's acidic oceans. It is up to Fox to save the galaxy once more by slowly liberating invaded territory and arriving at Activision to defeat the Dovahkiin. This time, he begins the battle with only Metal Gear at his side, as the team has been disbanded for various reasons. Along the way, other characters will join Fox and the team becomes whole again. In a special ending, Sly Cooper explains to his son Slick about the nature of the stars and how he will get to go there one day, Slick then asks to be told another story about Star Fux and Sly explains that while its getting late " Ok, one more story". In the games Star Fox Fox is the main character in Star Fox. He sets out, with his team, to defeat Molyneux, but to his displeasure, the Molyneux fought was only a decoy. Star Fox 2 Fox was originally going to appear in Star Fox 2, but the game was scrapped to make way for Star Fox 64. The ROM was leaked and is floating around on the internet though. Star Fox 64 Fox has the role as main character again in Star Fox 64. His friendly nature contrasts that of Aku's. He sets out with his team to avenge his father's death, after learning of it from Vin. Before each mission,General Shepherd and Fox review the planet the team is about to enter. Also in this game, Fox's rivalry with Star Marty is revealed, as the two target each other and make remarks in dogfights. Fox is voiced by Frank West in the English release, and by Christopher Walken in the Japanese version. Star Fox Adventures In Star Fox Adventures, Fox is shown to have a more playful, goofy, and less serious nature, in contrast to his behavior in Star Fox 64 and Super Smash Bros. Fox is the main playable character of the game, along with Krystal Meth, with whom he is a friend with benifits. Fox must make use of Krystal's Meth abilities and the help of the Fresh Prince to venture through the game and fight the SharpClaw led by General Mick Jagger. Vin, Rainbow Dash, and Metal Gear REX provide help, but aren't physically involved in the game. At the end, Aku rejoins the team, to Fox's pleasure, and so does Krystal Meth. Fox attempts hiding his feelings for her when she thanks him, but REX reveals his penis size, embarrassing him. In Adventures, Fox is voiced by Steve Malpass. Star Fox: Assault Fox appears again in Star Fox: Assault, serving a role similar to the one he played in Star Fox 64, with a more serious attitude than the one he had in Adventures. Fox and his team's original mission was to take down Andrew and his rebel forces, but a new threat arrives: the Aparoids. Fox's rivalry with Wolf also softens in this game, as the two become less of enemies and more of friends, but still strong rivals. Fox reveals his feelings for Krystal Meth even more when revisiting Sour Cream after defeating the Aparoids that had invaded there. This time, it is brought up by the Fresh Prince, who is now a rapper. His voice was done by John Marston in the English release and by Kenji Nojima in the Japanese release. :Instruction booklet description - Head of the commandos-for-hire Star Fox team. He's responsible and extremely capable of accessing situations and giving orders, not to mention a fiery hero with a strong sense of responsibility and a record of success. Multiplayer stats Fox is playable in the multiplayer mode of Assault as well as the story mode. He has balanced stats and the second best Pilot Skill of all characters in the game behind Aku and the second best LandmASSter Skill, behind Rainbow Dash. His preferred weapon in Assault is the standard Blaster. Star Fox Command http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb57888/starfox/images/9/91/InsideGF.pngFox, inside the Great Fox IIin Star Fox Command.Added by GilgameshkunIn Star Fox Command, Fox serves the role of main character again. He now flies his own spacecraft, the Arwing II, which is an improved version of theArwing. The Arwing II can be upgraded depending on which way paths you choose to progress to through the game. Ending 1 - The Star Fox Team During Ending 1 after the defeat of the Anglar forces, Fox spends most of his time convincing Krystal Meth to stay with the team. He is successful after telling her that they will always be together, and the team goes to funlad3's fish tank to meet Rainbow Dash's fiancee, Applejack . Rainbow Dash and Applejack get married on a beach, and Applejack joins the team to be closer to Rainbow Dash. Ending 2 - Fox and Krystal After the Dovahkiin (Reach) falls in Ending of 2 the 40th day , Fox decides to retire and stay with Krystal leaving everything he REALLY loves behind( evidently Duke failed to teach him bros before hoes). The two have a son named Marcus, who, in his sexual confused teenage years, is enrolled in the Ponyville Flight Academy, where he learns how to fly the Arwing like his father and grandfather. Also like his forefathers, Marcus leads a new Star Fux team, with Aku as the adviser and Rainbow Dash's eldest son and Lucy's daughter as his wingmates. Ending 3 - Left Alone The Anglar Army is defeated at the Asteroid Belt, and Wolf sends a transmission to the Star Fox team stating how frustrated he is at having his work go unnoticed. Along with the message, Panther tells Krystal that he reluctantly accepts her rejoining Star Fox. After a few months, Krystal can no longer handle the pressure and leaves the team to go back to Panther and Star Wolf, leaving Fox alone and unloved. Ending 9 - G-Zero After Ness is defeated by the Star Fux team, Fox gets a transmission from Star Marty stating that they had beaten Rodney King and introduced Krystal Meth as a proud member of the team (cause that totally lasts). Fox sees this and he becomes depressed, barely eating or sleeping. Falco hates seeing his friend in despair, and has an idea; leave the mercenary business to become G-Zero Racers. They remodel their Arwings and enter the G-Zero Grand Prix, and soon forget about their pasts as they become famous as G-Zero Racers.